The Dead Beneath/Locked Away
One day, for reasons nobody knows, something bad happened. The Dead rose, they began to feast on the flesh of the living, and it spread far and wide. This is the story of a young man, doing what he can to survive the aftermath of this apocalyptic event, the rising of... The Dead Beneath. Previous Chapter: Watch It All Die Next Chapter: Left It All Behind Chapter 4: Locked Away I stared at the grave. The wooden board stuck into the ground. R. I. P. John Michaels carved into it. I knew my best friend was down there. I want to talk about how I will avenge him, but sadly I can't. His death was no fault but his own. I knew I had to talk to my new friends. I went inside, and I asked Tom. "What more have you found out about Jericho's group?" "I do know that they have a captive." Tom revealed. "Her name is Julie. She was a member of Jericho's group before she and her boyfriend left, because they always killed any innocent people they found. Neither Jim nor Julie could handle living like that. They never personally killed anyone unless they really needed to. They tried to leave, Jim was killed, and Julie was taken hostage, and she is still there. Gill walked in, and said "We will wait for it to get dark, so they can't see us so easily. "Agreed." said Tom. I walked away, staring out the window. Tom knew that I have some self-blaming thoughts, so he approached me. "Dan? Are you okay? I know John was close to you. "I'm fine, Tom. Let's just go rescue this Julie girl." We no longer had a bitten man to tend to, so the 3 of us went together. Tom has a map of pretty much everything. Including where all of the other survivors he knows about are staying. The three of us peeked over the hill. There was a cabin there. We were of course were viewing it from behind. We sort of had a decent view of the back of the cabin. One of them had a beautiful brunette girl, who looked like she'd give anything to not be there. That must be Julie. We figured we'd go in there and save her in a little while. Until then, we wait until we're hidden under the cover of night. We waited behind the hill for another two hours or so, until It finally got dark, and they started turning the lights off. It was the perfect time. I screwed a silencer onto John's rifle and handed it to Tom. I took a grenade that Tom supposedly found on a supply run while I was greiving over John. I screwed a silencer onto my own pistol, and took a flashlight, before going over to the cabin. I couldn't see much, but Julie looked pretty miserable. She had a bruise on her left cheek. Clearly, someone hit her. She swiftly looked out the window. She had seen me. I knocked on the window. She opened up the pane. There was still bars, so she couldn't escape. These sick bastards had her as a hostage. "Who are you?" She asked me. "I'm not here to hurt you." I said. "My name is Dan Stewart, and up there are my friends. Tom Tyler, and Gill Terence. Tom has been watching this place closely, and he found out there's a captive here." "Yes, that's me. I'm Julie Kells." She said. "I tried to leave with my boyfriend, but they killed him and locked me up in here." "Well, over the last few days, we've been closely taking notes on this window and the things around it, for possible ways to open it." I said, as I took out my knife. I stabbed the wall right next to the window. "Let me know if you see the knife coming out of the wall on your side." I said as I pushed the strong sharp blade further into the wall. "I see it!" She said. I began carving around the window pane. It was pretty tough since this knife wasn't made to cut the wall. "Do you hear something?" said a voice further into the house. "Bobby! Go check Julie's room." said another voice. "Shit, shit SHIT!" I said, as the lights turned on and this Bobby dude stepped in. "What the hell is that?!" he yelled, seeing Julie's window being cut open. I gave a signal to Tom. PING! I heard, as the silenced rifle went off. I looked in the window, Bobby was dead. Julie took a sigh of relief. Clearly she didn't have any emotional attachment to these people, just hatred. It's sad knowing these fucking captors were the only people she was around for days. I quickly kept carving the window. Faster than before. Any more of them could come in at any time, especially now that Tom killed one of them. Eventually, the window pane came right out. Julie spotted the grenades. "Hand me one of those." I handed her a grenade, she pulled out the pin, and tossed it down the hallway. It exploded. "HOLY SHIT! THAT THING JUST CAUGHT PATTY! HE'S DEAD!!!" Someone yelled, as Julie and I jumped out the window, and made a run for it. I made it back to Tom and Gill and shouted "Run! I got Julie out of there, but they know we're there. We need to get out of here. RIGHT NOW!!!" We made a run for it, leaving their cabin behind. We had everything with us, because we knew if we went back to the house, they'd find us. Instead, we piled into my car, and drove off, into the night. Hopefully, we'd never see them again, because we'd face a worse fate, than being, Locked... Away. TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 5 Characters *Dan Stewart *Tom Tyler *Dr. Gill Terence *Julie Kells (First Appearence) *Bobby *Patty *Trace Jericho '' (Mentioned)'' *John Michaels (Mentioned) Deaths *Bobby *Patty Category:Issues Category:The Dead Beneath